eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Me
|year = 1989 |position = 1st |points = 137 |previous = "Mangup" |next = "Hajde da ludujemo" }} "Rock Me" was the Yugoslavian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne, performed by the group Riva. It won the Contest with 137 points, giving the country its only win. Lyrics Serbo-Croatian= Oh… whoa oh oh oh… On cijele dane svir’o je na svom klaviru On klasiku je svir’o po notnom papiru A svir’o je k’o pijanista – Mozarta, Chopena, Liszta Ja novu pjesmu našla sam da svira Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, nije važno šta je Rock me, baby, samo neka traje Rock me, baby, ovo je za nervni stres Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, nije važno šta je Rock me, baby, samo neka traje Rock me, baby, samo neka je za ples Sad cijele dane čujem zvuk starog klavira Tu pjesmu što se svira bez notnog papira Jer klasika je da se sluša i da se njom opija duša A ova pjesma svira se za ples Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, nije važno šta je Rock me, baby, samo neka traje Rock me, baby, ovo je za nervni stres Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, nije važno šta je Rock me, baby, samo neka traje Rock me, baby, samo neka je za ples Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, nije važno šta je (Ooh… rock, babe) Rock me, baby, samo neka traje (Ooh… rock, rock, rock) Rock me, baby, ovo je za nervni stres (Ooh… rock, babe) (Rock me, baby) Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, nije važno šta je (Ooh… rock, babe) Rock me, baby, samo neka traje (Ooh… rock, rock, rock) Rock me, baby, samo neka je za ples (Ooh… rock, babe) Samo neka je za ples (Ooh… rock, rock, rock) Samo neka je za… (Ooh… rock, babe) Whoa oh oh oh… ples |-| Translation= Oh… whoa oh oh oh… He played for whole days on his piano He played classical music with note sheets He played like a real pianist – Mozart, Chopin, Liszt I’ve found a new song for him to play Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, it doesn’t matter what Rock me, baby, just let it persist Rock me, baby, this is nerve-wrecking Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, it doesn’t matter what Rock me, baby, just let is persist Rock me, baby, just make it danceable Now every day I hear the sound of the old piano This song which is played without note sheets ‘Cause classical music is for listening and peace for the soul And this song is played for dancing Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, it doesn’t matter what Rock me, baby, just let it persist Rock me, baby, this is nerve-wrecking Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, it doesn’t matter what Rock me, baby, just let is persist Rock me, baby, just make it danceable Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, it doesn’t matter what (Ooh… rock, babe) Rock me, baby, just let is persist (Ooh… rock, rock, rock) Rock me, baby, this is nerve-wrecking (Ooh… rock, babe) (Rock me, baby) Whoa oh oh oh… Rock me, baby, it doesn’t matter what (Ooh… rock, babe) Rock me, baby, just let is persist (Ooh… rock, rock, rock) Rock me, baby, just make it danceable (Ooh… rock, babe) Just make it (Ooh… rock, rock, rock) Just make it… (Ooh… rock, babe) Whoa oh oh oh… danceable Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:Yugoslavia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Serbo-Croatian Category:Winning Songs